Different 2
by musicisinmysoul
Summary: I went back and changed one song. I wanna know what you think and which one you like better.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I do__** NOT**__ own anything of Hannah Montana, nor any of the songs used. They belong to 3 Doors Down, and Nickelback._

_ AGAIN I DO __**NOT**__ OWN ANYTHING!_

* * *

><p>Different<p>

Mikayla Marshall stood in front of the audience dressed in her black skinnies, her Paramore shirt, and her black and white convers with her hair pulled back into a pony tail. Her black electric acoustic guitar was strapped to her and for the first time in forever she felt like herself once again. She felt like she was free, and she could let go of the hate.

This was the first concert she was doing after being five months in rehab. Her band was shocked when she showed up at practice with new songs, lyrics, as well as a new attitude.

She had problems and she knew that the only way she was going to get help was rehab, so she disappeared from the spotlight and checked herself in to rehab. The only things she brought with her were two bags of clothes, and her guitar.

About three months into treatment, Mikayla had asked for a blank journal so she could write. Once the journal had been handed to her adamantly began to write lyrics as well as music. One month before she was supposed to leave the doctor came to her and said that she could go home, that she was doing wonderful and if she had any more problems to call him as soon as possible.

So before going home she called the cleaning service and had the place cleaned out. The next morning she had gotten up early had went through her clothes, shoes, anything that she could give to the people who really needed it, then went to talk to record company about doing something different, and firing Margo.

"Hello everyone. I'm Mikayla Marshall. As you know I disappeared for five months out of the spotlight. Rumors spread like wildfire...Some said I went off and got married. Others said that I had gotten pageant by one of the Jonas Brothers.…Well the truth was….is because I had problems….and the only way I could look past…get past it was to get help so I checked myself into rehab. I got help…..the help that I needed. For those who are watching these at home, or in the back. As well as everyone here….I wanted to say that I'm so, so sorry for the way I treated you…..I hope you can forgive me…in some point in your life."

Back in the waiting room stood Hannah Montana, her manger aka her dad, Lola, and Mike. As well as a few others their mouths dropped opened as they listened and watched Mikayla on the screen. While it was happening in really life just a few feet away.

Nodding back to her band, the keyboardist started, and then the rest followed in. Then Mikayla began to sing into the microphone.

Well I know the feeling  
>Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge<br>And there ain't no healing  
>From cutting yourself with the jagged edge<p>

I'm telling you that  
>Its never that bad<br>Take it from someone whose been where you're at  
>Laid out on the floor<br>And your not sure  
>You can take this anymore<p>

As continued to sing, she started strumming her guitar. Everyone was still in shock but were listening to the lyrics that knew that meant a lot to the girl out on stage.

_So just give it one more try_  
><em>To a lullaby<em>  
><em>And turn this up on the radio<em>  
><em>If you can hear me now<em>  
><em>I'm reaching out<em>  
><em>To let you know that you're not alone<em>  
><em>And you can't tell<em>  
><em>I'm scared as hell<em>  
><em>Cause I can't get you on the telephone<em>  
><em>So just close your eyes<em>  
><em>Well honey here comes a lullaby<em>  
><em>Your very own lullaby<em>

_Please let me take you_  
><em>Out of the darkness and into the light<em>  
><em>Cause I have faith in you<em>  
><em>That you're gonna make it through another night<em>  
><em>Stop thinking about<em>  
><em>The easy way out<em>  
><em>There's no need to go and blow the candle out<em>  
><em>Because you're not done<em>  
><em>You're far too young<em>  
><em>And the best is yet to come<em>  
><em>So just give it one more try<em>  
><em>To a lullaby<em>  
><em>And turn this up on the radio<em>  
><em>If you can hear me now<em>  
><em>I'm reaching out<em>  
><em>To let you know that you're not alone<em>  
><em>And you can't tell<em>  
><em>I'm scared as hell<em>  
><em>Cause I can't get you on the telephone<em>  
><em>So just close your eyes<em>  
><em>Well honey here comes a lullaby<em>  
><em>Your very own lullaby<em>

The band slowed to a stop all except the keyborediest and Mikayla continued to sing into the microphone.

_Well everybody's hit the bottom_  
><em>And everybody's been forgotten<em>  
><em>When everybody's tired of being alone<em>  
><em>Yeah everybody's been abandoned<em>  
><em>And left a little empty handed<em>  
><em>So if you're out there barely hanging on<em>

Then started back up to continue the song along with the keyboardist, and Mikayla.

_Just give it one more try_  
><em>To a lullaby<em>  
><em>And turn this up on the radio<em>  
><em>If you can hear me now<em>  
><em>I'm reaching out<em>  
><em>To let you know that you're not alone<em>  
><em>And you can't tell<em>  
><em>I'm scared as hell<em>  
><em>Cause I can't get you on the telephone<em>  
><em>So just close your eyes<em>  
><em>Well honey here comes a lullaby<em>  
><em>Your very own lullaby<em>

_Well honey here comes a lullaby_  
><em>Your very own lullaby<em>

The audience clapped, screamed, and cried as they stopped. Back in the back they had tears in their eyes.

"I never heard her sing like that?" Lola whispered, as she wiped her face trying hard not to mess up her makeup, or her light blue wig.

Hannah nodded her as she to wipe her face, "I haven't either Lola. Makes me think though….if that was her really singing…then what was she singing when she sung, "If cupid had a heart." Cause that's nothing compared to what she just got done singing."

Back out on the stage Mikayla smiled at the audience as she unhooked her guitar and handed it to Sam who was one of the stage hands before switching microphones' to one that had a better grip.

"I'm glad you like the song. It really meant a lot, just for you to hear it. And please keep theses lyrics in your heart as well as your mind. If you need help, then get it, don't become what I did…This next song I hope you like as well…."

_I guess i just got lost_  
><em>Bein' someone else<em>  
><em>I tried to kill the pain<em>  
><em>Nothin ever helped<em>  
><em>I left myself behind<em>  
><em>Somewhere along the way<em>  
><em>Hopin to come back around<em>  
><em>To find myself someday<em>

_Lately i'm so tired of waiting for you_  
><em>To say that it's ok, but tell me<em>  
><em>Please, would you one time<em>  
><em>Just let me be myself<em>  
><em>So i can shine with my own light<em>  
><em>Let me be myself<em>  
><em>Would you let me be myself<em>

_I'll never find my heart_  
><em>Behind someone else<em>  
><em>I'll never see the light of day<em>  
><em>Living in this cell<em>  
><em>It's time to make my way<em>  
><em>Into the world i knew<em>  
><em>Take back all of these times<em>  
><em>That i gave in to you<em>

_Lately i'm so tired of waiting for you_  
><em>To say that it's ok, but tell me<em>  
><em>Please, would you one time<em>  
><em>Let me be myself<em>  
><em>So i can shine with my own light<em>  
><em>And let me be myself<em>  
><em>For a while, if you don't mind<em>  
><em>Let me be myself<em>  
><em>So i can shine with my own light<em>  
><em>Let me be myself<em>

_That's all i've ever wanted from this world_  
><em>Is to let me be me<em>

_Please would you one time_  
><em>Let me be myself<em>  
><em>So i can shine with my own light<em>  
><em>Let me be myself<em>  
><em>Please would you one time<em>  
><em>Let me be myself<em>  
><em>So i can shine with my own light<em>  
><em>Let me be myself<em>  
><em>For a while, if you don't mind<em>  
><em>Let me be myself<em>  
><em>So i can shine with my own light<em>  
><em>Let me be myself<em>  
><em>Would you one time... oooh<em>  
><em>Let me be myself<em>  
><em>Let me be me<em>

"This well is my last song but you guys have been awesome! I hope to see you all again! Thanks for coming and I hope you all of you have a good time for the rest of the concert!" Mikayla said as she place the microphone in it stand, then walked to the side to get her guitar from Sam the stage hand.

The drummer started up first then Mikayla followed in with her acoustic guitar, after a few cords she began to sing.

_One more depending on a prayer_  
><em>And we all look away<em>  
><em>People pretending everywhere<em>  
><em>It's just another day<em>

_There's bullets flying through the air_  
><em>And they still carry on<em>  
><em>We watch it happen over there<em>  
><em>And then just turn it off<em>

_The rest of the band joined in as the drummer and Mikayla continued._

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_  
><em>We must stand together<em>  
><em>Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah<em>  
><em>There's no giving in<em>  
><em>Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah<em>  
><em>Hand in hand forever<em>  
><em>Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah<em>  
><em>That's when we all win<em>  
><em>Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah<em>  
><em>That's, that's, that's when we all win<em>  
><em>That's, that's, that's when we all win<em>

_They tell us everything's all right_  
><em>And we just go along<em>  
><em>How can we fall asleep at night<em>  
><em>When something's clearly wrong<em>  
><em>When we could feed a starving world<em>  
><em>With what we throw away<em>  
><em>But all we serve are empty words<em>  
><em>That always taste the same<em>

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_  
><em>We must stand together<em>  
><em>Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah<em>  
><em>There's no giving in<em>  
><em>Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah<em>  
><em>Hand in hand forever<em>  
><em>Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah<em>  
><em>That's when we all win<em>  
><em>Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah<em>  
><em>That's, that's, that's when we all win<em>  
><em>Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah<em>  
><em>That's, that's, that's when we all win<em>

_The right thing to guide us_  
><em>Is right here inside us<em>  
><em>No one can divide us<em>  
><em>When the light is nearly gone<em>

_But just like a heartbeat_  
><em>The drum beat carries on<em>

Only the drummer played, as everyone stopped playing.

_And the drum beat carries on_  
><em>Just like a heartbeat<em>

Then Mikayla and the rest of the band started back up.

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_  
><em>We must stand together<em>  
><em>Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah<em>  
><em>There's no giving in<em>  
><em>Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah<em>  
><em>Hand in hand forever<em>  
><em>Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah<em>  
><em>That's when we all win<em>  
><em>Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah<em>  
><em>That's, that's, that's when we all win<em>  
><em>That's, that's, that's when we all win<em>

"Thank you everybody for coming out to tonight I hope to see you all again soon! And remember the lyrics to Lullaby, and When We stand together! Goodnight!" Mikayla said over the audience, before turning around and walking off the stage back to the waiting room to grab a bottle of water.

Once she opened the door everyone stopped her and congratulated her for getting the help she needed.

When Hannah walked by her she reached out and gently grabbed her forearm, "Wait, Hannah. Can I talk to you privately?" Mikayla asked

"Um…sure. Mikayla. Um…dad, we'll just be outside the door." Hannah said, as Mikayla let go of her forearm and walked outside.

"K, bud." Was all that he said as he continued to eat his sandwich before Mike ate it…or Lola?

"Hannah, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know that I wasn't …..Well really nice to you and I hope you can forgive me." Mikayla said as she looked at Hannah.

Hannah smiled at her, and nodded her head, "Yea, I forgive Mikayla. Just…just don't do it again okay."

"Yeah. You got it Montana." Mikayla smiled as she leaned against the wall.

Hannah smiled and said, "Well I need to go."

Mikayla nodded slowly her smile dropping slowly as she walked away. Before losing her courage she reached out and grabbed Hannah's forearm again, spanned the pop princess around, and then pressed her lips against hers.

* * *

><p>Should I continue or not?<p>

Which one did you like better this one or the first one? Let me know which one you think.

Please let me know what you think about it….if I get enough reviews then I might continue and if not then this is the end.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I do **NOT** own anything of Hannah Montana._

_A special shout out to dyrsinho._

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Mikayla bit her bottom lip as she walked towards the place where Hannah had just texted her on the beach, she was wearing a pair of swimming trunks, her DC slip ons, her bathing suit top with a white tank top over it, she was comfortable because she was nervous….well that was an understatement she was so nervous that she couldn't sleep last night, so instead of laying in her bed she was downstairs in her sound proof music room in her basement.

There were many different guitars on the walls, from electric to acoustic guitars. Two sets of drums, a keyboard, and a single piano. She had her own recording studio. Grabbing her drumsticks and her remote to her iplayer for her iPhone/ipad/ipod she hit play and the first song that came on was Paramore's Crushcrushcrush, she played along with the song as well as a few others before she felt exhausted.

She woke up around 9am, took a shower and puller on her cloths before heading downstairs and getting a breakfast bar, and a glass of orange juice. She quickly sent a text to Hannah , _Hey Montana. It's me Mikayla. I was wondering where and when you wanted to me. Txt me K-_

It was a little after 12 when she got Hannah's text, _Hey Marshall, I just got your txt, give me half an hour to shower and to wake up then meet me at this address….._

She quickly sent back a text, _Hey wanna grab a bit to eat with me too since it'll be lunch?_

Hannah sent a quick text,_ yeah that'll be great. I'm getting in the shower and I'll see you that address spot. K_

She was now at the spot where Hannah had told her to meet her, she smiled at the thought of being 10 minutes early, so she sat down in the sand and watched the waves.

It wasn't long before she felt someone sit next to her.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Hannah said, as she looked at Mikayla.

Mikayla smiled and said, "I've seen better. But your right it is beautiful but not as beautiful as you."

"Wow, never knew that you could be such a ….sweet talker Mikayla." Hannah said

Mikayla lent towards her and put a finger to her lips, "Shh…It's our little secret."

Hannah laughed, before turning serious, "So…about that kiss….Mikayla. I have to tell you are the best kisser that I ever had even if it was quick. But…I'm …I'm straight. I don't like girls."

Mikayla nodded her head, "Hannah, would you at least let me take you out. Just one date, and at the end if you never wanted to see me again I'll disappear."

Hannah shook her head, "Mikayla. I….okay. Just one date and I don't want you disappear. I actually like the new you."

Mikayla smiled before leaning forward and whispering, "Thanks….Miley."

Hannah eyes widen as she looked at Mikayla before she nervously said, "How…how."

Mikayla smiled and said, "I won't tell if that's what you're worried about. I've known since the first time I met you."

"Oh. But how did you find out?" Hannah asked

"I overheard your friend, Mike yelling out Miley at the top of his lungs before Lola smacked him in the back of the head." Mikayla smiled, before laughing, "I never laughed so hard when he made the face he did."

Hannah smiled and said, "Thank you for not telling. It's my biggest secret."

Mikayla smiled and nodded her head," So, tell me about yourself."

So they sit there talking, telling each other about their selves.

"So what time are you picking me up?" Hannah asked, as they stood up and began to make their way to a secret spot so Hannah could change.

"Hm…How about tomorrow? That's if you don't have nothing planed?" Mikyala asked, as she kept her eyes facing away from Hannah as she changed.

"That sounds great. What time?" Miley asked as she stuffed her Hannah things into her bag.

Mikayla thought for a moment before saying," 5ish."

"Okay. Then I'll see you tomorrow at 5." Miley said as she step infront of Mikayla. Before asking, "What do I wear?"

Mikayla smiled and said, "You can wear anything you want….wait no. Um…wear something comfortable and something you wouldn't mind getting dirty."

"Okay, then Hann…" Miley started to say but was cut off by Mikayla.

"I don't want Hannah, Miley. I want you. Hannah maybe the rockstar, the famous one, but I don't want…I mean I do want her but I want you as you. I know everything about Hannah, I just…I just wanna know the really Hannah, the girl under the wig. The girl who makes her the star just no body knows it her doing all the hard work. I just want you."

Miley smiled her blue gray eyes shined with tears, "Okay….then I will meet you here."

"Can I come pick you up…at your address." Mikayla said, if she was going to do this then she was going to do this right.

Miley nodded, "Yeah. You can. I'll text you the address. Okay."

"Kay, Then until tomorrow my fair madian." Mikayla said as she bowed, which got the result she was after. Miley's laugh.

They said goodbye to each other and went to their own ways.

When Mikayla got home she decied that she would just wait and see where the day would take them.


End file.
